Aikatsu Stars and Aikatsu song book
by Sekkau09
Summary: Just a Song book if you have songs you want in here tell me and i will add the both in Japanese and English
1. BareFoot Renaissance

Here is the first song you can see the name of it if you read the title.

And again I don't own the song or lyrics.

Japanese version*

Inochi wo kakete mamorinuku Uruwashi kishi no sonzai riyuu. Yoroi wo nuide tatakatte mo Kizutsukerareru koto nado nai. Boukyaku no hou e saraou to suru mono. Fuuin sareru no wa yurusanai.

Hitori wa min'na no tame ni aru Min'na wa hitori no tame ni. Tate ni nareru ken ni mo nareru, Chikaou doryoku oshimanai. Sugao no toki mo yudan shinai souda shoubu wa uso tsukanai. Fuwari shatsu no mune ga takanaru. Hadashi no Runesansu

English version*

I lay my life befor thee, my sword , my shield are yours. My existence is as your knight forever more. I'll fight without my armour there's no need to despair. No blade can pierce me, harm me, if you are always there. To those who act without caring, no morals and no code within them. Never allow myself i won't be bound... I'll strike them all down!

One for all, come with me now together we will see, All for one facing down the vast enemy. As thy shield and thy sword I shall be your salvation. Take a vow, never give up never lose. Peel it back I will reveal my true self, I'm prepared. Face me now, aye duel, I won't hide, I see the truth. Beneath my soft white shirt, my heart continues to beat, Treading barefoot, Renaissance true...

Ok that was both the japanese and english versions*


	2. Miracle Force Magic

Here is another one and like before i don't own the song or lyrics.

*Japanese version*

Kagaku han'no hitori ja totei Umarenai mirakuru tte nanda?

Ichi tasu Ichi ga mugen ni natteku. Wantsüsurï fö no magic, Dare mo ga mita koto no nai kökei mi ni yuku nakama wo boshüchü, Kimi no chikara ga hitosuyö nan da yo tomo ni yukö. Mirai wa tömei negau yo münarito. Hikari sasu hö e, ongaku to nagarete yuku kono yubi tomare!

Kaunto fö de Magic, Kimi to egaku wandärando. Kizumu awasete Jumpin' , todoketai yo happiness, Kiseki mitaina Music. Watashi tachi no wandärando sekai wa kyö mo Movin' , Kokoro hitotsu ni shite utai narasou, issho ni utaou. Chüningu wa onaji kimochi de, gosenfu hamidashite Rock You! Kata no chikara wo nuite mite goran, tanoshinde kö! Kokoro no koe kikasete all Right.

Yume ni mita kökei, tsumazuita tte megezu ni zenshin zenrei!. Kanaderu Force Magic, kokoro odoru bando saundo. Kokyü awasete Divin' Mitsukaru hazu happïendo. Tane mo shikakemo nai yo, Hikari hanatsu kesshö daiyamondo. Hitori janai ne Groovy, Merodi kuchizusameba Tsunagaru sora.

La la la7 la

Mirai wa tömei kanaete münraito Neiro ni somatte, dokidoki ga nari tomaranai mirakuru okosou! Kaunto fö de Magic kimi to ega ku wandärando, Rizumu awasete Jumpin'. Todokeru nda Happiness, kiseki mitaina Music. Watashi tachi no wandärando, Sekai wa kyö mo Movin'. Kokoro hitotsu ni shitw utai narasou, issho ni utaou.

*English Version*

It's a chemical reaction that, I can't do alone so what is this Miracle? 11 becomes infinity, one two three, four is Magic. It's a view that nobody has ever seen. I'm looking for parteners to find it with, I can't do this without your strength, So let's go together. The future is hidden, Wish to the moonlight, head towards the light. Gather here, the music never stops flowing!

Count to four with Magic, And imagine a wonderland with me, Jump along with the rhythm. And we'll reach our happiness. This music is like a miracle, It leads us to our wonderland. Today the world is moving,Make our hearts as one. And let our song be heard, Let's sing together.

Our same feelings change the tune, of the musical scale to Rock You! I take some of the load on shoulders, so we can have fun! It's all right if I can here your hearts voice. The scene in that dream I saw. After stumbling, I won't be discouraged, with complete devotion!

Playing our Force Magic, as our hearts dance to the band's sound. Breathing together as we dive, into discovering expected happy ends. There are no tricks to this light emitting diamond's own kind. I'm not alone because of this groovy melody i sing. Take us to the sky.

La la la7 la

The future is hidden, greet the moonlight, The tone dyes. The heart pounding sounds that is unstoppable with miracles. Count to four with magic and imagine a wonderland with me. Jump along with the rhythm. And we'll deliver our happiness. This music is like a miracle it leads us to our wonderland, Today the world is moving. Make our hearts as one, and let our song be heard.

Let's sing together.

*Ok i hope you guys like that one also kanji will be added in here. Meaning i will start writing in Kanji*


	3. Start Line

(I do not Own the Anime or lyrics they all belong to there orignal ceators)

*English part*

Dreams aren't meant to be just seen, they're meant to be fulfilled

All you have to do is be honest with your urge to shine

Start line!

Should you find yourself stopping or a day where you get lost

Simply close your eyes and listen to your heart's voice

The words, "Never give up", will show you the way

Now head for the view you saw that day that you aimed for

It's so boring trying to be just like someone else

Because we're all different that we're a miracle, so let us fly together

Dreams aren't meant to be just seen, they're meant to be fulfilled

All you have to do is be honest with your urge to shine

Regret is definitely something that doesn't suit you

With your limitless passion, let's fly over the

Start line!

Even if you haven't reached your admiration today

Tomorrow is the day where you believe you can

Holding onto the words of protection known as "you can do it!"

Don't cry and look to the sky and smile

Mistakes and failures are chances for you to succeed

For them to accumulate one by one, let's face a challenge

Only with the number of times that I put in my all to not lose to anyone

Will the sweat and tears and bonds alter hope

Goals will surely and always be somewhere far away

To let go of the light, let's all join hands

On the other side of the unknown is where my true self lies

I'll spread the wings inside of me and soar higher and higher

Start line!

With all the radiance there is, anyone can become an idol

With pride and beauty, hold onto your ambitions

Start line!

Dreams aren't meant to be just seen, they're meant to be fulfilled

All you have to do is be honest with your urge to shine

Regret is definitely something that doesn't suit you

With your limitless passion, let's fly over the

Start line!

Now, look up and see, this chance that is waiting for you!

*Japanese version*

Yume wa miru mono janai kanaeru mono dayo

Kagayakitai shōdō ni sunao de iyou

Start line!

Moshi kimi ga tachidomari mayou hi wa

Hitomi tojite kokoro no koe wo kiite

"Akiramenai" sono kotoba ga michi ni naru

Ano hi mita keshiki mezashite susumou

Dareka no mane nante taikutsuna dake sa

Hitori hitori chigau kara kisekiissho ni tobou

Yume wa miru mono janai kanaeru mono dayo

Kagayakitai shōdō ni sunao de iyou

Kōkai nante zettai kimi ni wa niawanai

Kagiri no nai jōnetsu de tobikoete ikou

Start line!

Ima wa mada todokanai akogare mo

Ashita koso wa todoku to shinjite iyou

"Ganbare!" no kotoba no omamori wo daite

Nakanai to miageta sora ga warau

Machigai ya shippai wa seikō nochance

Hitotsu hitotsu tsumiageru yō nichōsen shiyou

Darenimo maketakunai honki no kazu dake

Ase to namida to kizuna wo kibō ni kaete

Goalwa kitto zutto tōku no hō dayo

Hikari wo tebanasu yō ni tsunaide ikou

Michisū no mukō gawa ni hontō no watashi ga iru

Uchinaru hane wo hirogete takaku takaku maiagare

Start line!

Kirameki no kazu dake daremo gaidol

Hokori takaku uruwashikutaishi wo idake

Start line!

Yume wa miru mono janai kanaeru mono dayo

Kagayakitai shōdō ni sunao de iyou

Kōkai nante zettai kimi ni wa niawanai

Kagiri no nai jōnetsu de tobikoete ikou

Start line!

Sa~a kao agetechancega matteru!

(This is a new version that i want to add in so here it is)

夢は見るものじゃない叶えるものだよ

輝きたい衝動に素直でいよう

スタートライン！

もし君が立ち止まり迷う日は

瞳とじてココロの声を聞いて

「諦めない」その言葉が道になる

あの日みた景色目指して進もう

誰かの真似なんて退屈なだけさ

ひとりひとり違うから奇跡一緒に飛ぼう

夢は見るものじゃない叶えるものだよ

輝きたい衝動に素直でいよう

後悔なんて絶対君には似合わない

限りのない情熱で飛び越えていこう

スタートライン！

今はまだ届かない憧れも

明日こそは届くと信じていよう

「頑張れ！」の言葉のお守りを抱いて

泣かないと見上げた空が笑う

間違いや失敗は成功のチャンス

ひとつひとつ積み上げるように挑戦しよう

誰にも負けたくない本気の数だけ

汗と涙と絆を希望に変えて

ゴールはきっとずっと遠くの方だよ

光を手放すように繋いでいこう

未知数の向こう側に本当の私がいる

内なる羽根を広げて高く高く舞い上がれ

スタートライン！

煌きの数だけ誰もがアイドル

ほこり高く麗しく大志を抱け

スタートライン！

夢は見るものじゃない叶えるものだよ

輝きたい衝動に素直でいよう

後悔なんて絶対君には似合わない

限りのない情熱で飛び越えていこう

スタートライン！

さぁ顔あげてチャンスが待ってる！

Ok here is the other song and the opening for the anime


End file.
